Kim Family Series 2 :: Destiny
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Takdir yang mengikat kami. Meski berpisah cukup lama, aku pasti akan kembali. Inilah rumahku. Kim Family last story, last chapter UPDATE, published. RnR, please..
1. Chapter 1

**KIM FAMILY SERIES 2

* * *

**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Youngwoon as Appa**

**Kim Jungsoo as Umma**

**Kim Heechul as 1****st**** Daughter**

**Kim Yesung as 1****st**** Son**

**Kim Ryeowook as 2****nd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kibum as 3****rd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kyuhyun as 2****nd**** Son**

**Figur ::**

**Hankyung

* * *

**

**Last Story ::**

**My Destiny**

Pov :: Kim Heechul

.

Kuarahkan kamera polaroidku kearah Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sejak tadi masih belum menyadari keberadaanku. Wookie dan Kibum yang sejak tadi menahan tawa dibelakangku sudah menarik- narik kemejaku nggak sabar.

Untungnya kedua namja yang memang lagi serius itu nggak sadar dengan keberadaan kami.

Aku menoleh sebenatar menatap kedua adik perempuanku itu. Sambil menyunggingkan senyuman iblis andalan Kyuhyun yang sudah kupelajari, aku memberi isyarat pada keduanya untuk memulai aksi pembalasan.

Dan seakan mengerti, mereka mengangguk. Dan saat itu juga…

" Kyaaaa!" Kibum dan Wookie menjerit disaat yang bersamaan.

Suara kedua yeojya itu terdengar melengking bahkan aku berani bertaruh kalau kami ada di gunung es maka esnya akan runtuh.

" MWO!" Kedua namja yang tadinya sibuk sama PS itu langsung loncat kaget dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang…

Hmm…

Kelewat babbo.

Jepret! Kuambil foto mereka berdua yang berwajah sangat bagus. Haha..

" Yaey! Dapat!" Seru Kibum yang pertama sambil tertawa geli.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun masih menatap kami bertiga dengan tampang horror. Hasil foto yang baru kuambil langsung keluar dari kameraku dan kutatap foto excellent itu. Benar- benar maha karya yang keren!

" Ka-kalian.." Yesung yang pertama sadar dari shocknya. " Difoto hah!"

" Kabur!" Wookie langsung menarik tangan Kibum dan berlari menuruni tangga kabur dari kamar Kyuhyun. Aku sih masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan menatap dua namja itu yang masih memasang tampang konyolnya.

" No-noona.. Itu.." Kyuhyun mulai bersuara.

" Aku dapat tugas mencari foto ekspresi yang diluar dugaan." Senyum licik terulas diwajahku. " Kuucapkan untuk kalian berdua dongsaeng yang paaaaaling baik karena mau menyumbangkan ekspresi yang diluar dugaan itu dengan gratis." Kukibas- kibaskan hasil fotoku.

" Noona!" Seruan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang bersamaan membuatku langsung sadar.. Bahaya mendekat! Oke, kabur Kim Heechul!

Haha.. Dasar dongsaeng pabbo.. Rasakan.. Biasanya mereka berdua yang mengolokku, sekarang saatnya aku gantian yang menggoda mereka.

Aku langsung turun dan berlari ke dapur. Wookie dan Kibum masih tertawa geli di dapur sedangkan umma yang sedang duduk santai di kursi sambil meminum teh cuma bisa geleng- geleng keheranan dengan sikap kami.

" Noona kekanak- kanakkan!" Kudengar suara dua namja itu masuk ke dapur.

Tawa Wookie dan Kibum semakin keras. Aku memilih duduk santai disamping umma tanpa memperhatikan kedua namja yang memang menyebalkan itu. Yah.. Punya dongsaeng macam Yesung-Kyuhyun memang amat sangat nyebelin!

" Noona nggak dewasa!" Kali ini runtukkan si magnae yang terdengar.

Kualihkan pandanganku menatapnya. " Aku kan masih remaja.. Jadi santai aja kali.." Balasku dengan nada menggoda. Kyuhyun melongo. Haha.. Itu kan kalimat kesukaan Kyuhyun kalau aku mengatainya nggak dewasa. Kali ini gantian aku yang bilang, Kyu..

Catch you babbo magnae..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Heyo.."

Satu suara itu membuatku langsung menoleh. Hankyung langsung melingkarkan lengannya dibahuku dan mencium kepalaku lembut. Ah, biar kuperkenalkan.. Tapi kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa dia, kan?

Hankyung, pacarku.

Hankyung berjalan memutariku dan duduk dihadapanku. Tangannya langsung mengambil salah satu hasil fotoku yang kuletakkan diatas meja dan memperhatikannya. " Sudah lama?" Tanyanya tanpa menatapku.

Kubalas dengan gumaman kecil. " Kau yang terlalu lama.."

Hankyung tertawa lembut dan mengambil foto lainnya. " Sudah kubilang aku ada persiapan menjelang ujian, jadi agak telat. Salah Heenim sendiri nggak mau ke kelasku." Mata polosnya menatapku lembut.

Aku suka sekali saat kedua mata itu menatapku. Aku tersenyum. " Aku malas." Jawabku. " Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan hasilnya? Bagus, kan?" Kuambil foto Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang kudapatkan kemarin. " Ini yang paling aku suka. Ekspresi yang polos." Tawaku pecah.

Hankyung mengambil foto yang kuambil tadi dan langsung tertawa pelan. " Ini sih langka. Hebat sekali ekspresi keduanya." Tambahnya. Ia kembali menatapku. " Aku kira kau akan mengambil konsep gambar keluargamu seperti pameran tahun lalu."

Kualihkan pandanganku ke beberapa mahasiswa yang berkeliaran disekitar kami. " Aku.. Ingin foto yang lain. Aku ingin memakai gambar salah satu dari adikku."

Hankyung berdiri dan mengubah posisi duduknya jadi disebelahku. Dengan lembut Hankyung merangkul bahuku dan menyandarkan kepalaku dipundaknya. " Heenim.. Saranghae.." Bisiknya lembut.

Eh? Tumben..

Jarang sekali Hankyung bersikap begini secara tiba- tiba.

Ah.. Tapi.. Gwaenchana.. Aku suka setiap kali ia memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut. Aku senang setiap jemarinya menyentuhku dengan lembut. Iya.. Itu karena aku terlalu mencintainya.

Kupejamkan mataku dan merapatkan kepalaku dibahunya. " Nado, Hankyungie.."

Aku memang sangat mencintainya.

Tapi.. Masih ada yang lebih kucintai dari pada Hankyung.

Yap, keluargaku..

Meski keluargaku sedikit berbeda. Seperti yang semua tahu, keluargaku itu terbilang unik karena aku dan keempat adikku sama sekali nggak memilikim hubungan darah satu sama lain. Bahkan dengan umma dan appa juga nggak ada ikatan. Kami hanya anak angkat yang dibesarkan umma dan appa.

Tapi meski begitu, aku sangat mencintai keluargaku..

Meski ada si magnae bodoh ataupun si kepala besar yang suka membuatku marah- marah dan kesal hampir setiap hari. Aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Mereka harta berharga yang nggak bisa dinilai dan nggak tergantikan. Meski apapun yang terjadi, aku nggak akan meninggalkan mereka..

Iya..

Aku memang nggak akan meninggalkan mereka..

Sampai kapanpun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari ini ada pengumpulan foto. Yah.. Sebelum pulang aku harus menemui dosen mata kuliahku untuk membicarakan tentang hasil fotoku.

Tema pameran kali ini adalah Beauty in the Beast. Ada yang mengerti maksudnya? Hmm.. Biar kujelaskan sedikit. Jadi maksudnya itu dalam foto yang kita tampilkan harus menunjukkan kesan keindahan artistik pada sebuah gambar atau media yang sebenarnya jelek dimata orang. Kita harus menunjukkan sisi keindahan itu dengan sebuah kamera.

Dan saat ini.. Dosenku sedang melihat hasil fotoku..

Tatapan matanya berhenti pada foto kedua dongsaeng namjaku.

Sooman-sshi itu menatapku. " Ini…"

" Itu kedua adikku." Jawabku cepat sebelum ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Sooman-sshi menatapku heran. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya dan kembali menatap foto itu. " Bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari gambar ini, Heechul-sshi? Aku tahu disetiap karyamu pasti menyimpan sesuatu seni yang bisa dibanggakan. Tapi ini.."

" Bisa anda lihat dari ekspresi mereka.." Aku memulai penjelasanku.

" Ekspresi kaget yang menurutku…" Dia kembali diam nggak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Aku mengangguk sekali. " Sebuah foto bisa mempelihatkan sesuatu yang nggak terlihat mata. Keduanya terkejut dengan wajah yang aneh, buat orang yang hanya melihatnya dengan otak memang nggak bagus. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat foto itu menaik perhatianku.."

" Apa?" Sooman-sshi menatapku nggak sabar.

" Sebuah ikatan keluarga.." Jawabku pelan. Kutarik nafasku. " Dibalik foto aneh itu ada sebuah ikatan dan kehangatan keluarga yang kuat, kan? Coba lihat bagaimana ekspresi keduanya. Sebuah foto nggak hanya menampilkan gambar objeknya, tapi juga bisa menangkap aura yang terpancar dari objeknya."

" Ah.. Arraseo." Balas Sooman-sshi. " Itu memang cirri khasmu. Semua hasil fotomu selalu berkesan lembut dan hangat. Kurasa itu karena didikan keluarga yang sangat baik. Kau memang berbakat." Sooman-sshi tersenyum bijak kearahku.

Didikan yang sangat baik..

" Kamshahamnida." Aku menunduk sopan.

Sooman-sshi kembali merapihkan foto- fotoku dan memasukkannya ke map coklat yang tadi kuserahkan padanya. Ia menyerahkan hasil foto itu padaku. " Aku setuju jika kau memakai foto kedua namja itu. Memang kalau dari segi fotografismu, semua hal yang unik bisa terlihat baik."

Kuambil map coklatku dan membungkuk hormat. " Nae, kamshahamnida." Ucapku sekali lagi. " Aku permisi. Annyeong."

Kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan keluar dari ruang pengajar.

Yah.. Aku kan memang sudah memutuskan akan memakai foto dua namja itu. Meski sedikit yang akan tertarik, gwaenchana. Aku tetap ingin menampilkan kesan keluarga dihasil karyaku.

Seperti biasa, Hankyung sudah berdiri menungguku di depan ruang pengajar.

Dia tersenyum lembut. " Bagaimana?"

" Setuju. Foto Yesung dan Kyuhyun bisa dipakai." Jawabku penuh semangat sambil berajalan pelan mendekati Hankyung.

Sebelum aku berada tepat didekatnya, namja Cina itu langsung menarik tanganku dan menarik wajahku. Dengan lembut dia mencium bibirku sekilas dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Omona.. Jantungku… Aiish. Aku yakin wajahku sekarang pasti udah merah banget!

" Baguslah.." Ia kembali mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Aku tahu kau pasti sangat senang. Karena itu aku juga senang mendengarnya."

Aku mengangguk sambil mengalihkan tatapanku dari wajah namja itu. " Gomawo.." Bisikku.

Hankyung langsung menarik tanganku dan berjalan menyusuri koridor. " Malam ini.. Jalan denganku, ya.."

Aku masih nggak mau menatap Hankyung.

Entah kenapa aku merasa malu sekali. Yah.. Memang sih itu bukan ciuman pertama kami. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh.. Sensasi yang membuatku merasa geli. Aah.. Ada apa sih denganku? Kacau deh!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kutatap wajahku yang terpantul di cermin.

Sempurna..

Kreek- Kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka perlahan. Aku langsung menoleh dan kulihat Yesung berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Menatapku.

Apa dia mau minta foto yang kemarin.

" Mau kemana?" Tanyanya singkat.

Kuputar tubuhku agar mengarah kepadanya. " Pergi dengan Hankyung. Wae?"

Yesung mengangguk dan memilih berjalan ke arah tempat tidurku lalu duduk. Matanya masih terus menatapku. " Apa noona nggak memikirkan sesuatu.. Hmm.. Tentang.. Masa depan noona begitu?"

Sepertinya adikku ini ingin membicarakan hal yang cukup serius. " Maksudmu?"

" Yah.. Noona kan yang paling tua." Yesung nyengir begitu dia mengucapkan kata tua. Huh, dia meledekku rupanya? Raut wajahnya kembali santai. " Apa noona nggak memikirkan tentang masa depan noona? Hmm.. Menikah dengan Hankyung maksudnya.."

" Kau mau ikutan menggodaku seperti Kyu?"

Yesung kembali tertawa. " Nggak lah, noona. Aku nanya serius nih!"

Kali ini kucoba tersenyum menatap Yesung. Namja ini memang sudah semakin dewasa. Bahkan dia sudah memikirkan tentang masa depannya. " Bohong kalau kubilang aku nggak pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu. Yah, jujur sih aku kadang membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku menikah dengan Hankyung.. Hidup terpisah.."

" Jadi noona sudah siap pergi dari keluarga ini?"

Yesung bisa membaca pikiranku. Kutatap raut wajahnya dengan serius. " Aku nggak mau pergi meninggalkan keluarga ini. Cuma itu yang kadang membuatku bingung. Mungkin suatu saat aku memang akan keluar dari rumah ini.. Tapi suatu saat itu masih lama. Aku nggak mau pergi sekarang."

Yesung tersenyum lembut. " Sama dengan yang dikatakan umma padaku." Yesung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiriku. Ia menepuk bahuku lembut. " Aku tadinya juga sedikit khawatir dengan hal ini, makanya aku bertanya pada noona. Tapi sekarang aku lega, karena aku tahu keluarga kita memang nggak akan terpisah."

" Kadang kau bisa juga ngobrol secara dewasa denganku, Yesung.. Tumben."

" Noona! Aku ini udah kuliah!"

Kutepuk kepala adikku itu.

" Wooi! Hee-noona! Pacarmu itu sudah dataaaang!" Kudengar seruan kencang si magnae menyebalkan itu dari luar kamarku. Yesung langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

" Magnae itu memang hobi cari masalah denganku." Gumamku sambil berjalan keluar kamar dan Yesung mengikutiku. Benar kata Kyuhyun, Hankyung sudah berdiri di dapur sambil mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun yang sibuk menatap layar PSP-nya.

" Kalian mau makan malam?" Appa yang sejak tadi sibuk membantu umma menyiapkan makan malam menoleh kearahku. " Jangan pulang teralu malam." Lanjutnya.

" Arraseo, ahjussi." Hankyung yang menjawab. Namja itu langsung menatap kearahku dan tersenyum manis. " Mau pergi sekarang?" Tanyanya santai.

Aku mengangguk sambil merangkul lengan Hankyung. " Nae, umma-appa.. Dan dongsaengdeul.. Aku pergi ya.." Aku langsung menarik Hankyung meninggalkan dapur sebelum si magnae itu berceloteh iseng kayak biasa.

" Noona! Oleh- oleh!"

Betul, kan! Kyuhyun itu mulutnya emang nggak bisa di-pause!

Hankyung tertawa pelan disampingku saat kami beranjak keluar dari rumah. Dia dan Kyuhyun itu memang sedikit sama. Pantes aja Hankyung bisa akur sama Kyuhyun. Ampun, deh…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kami makan malam di N-Grill yang berada di Namsan. Kalian pasti tau dimana Namsan tower berada, kan? Salah satu tempat terindah yang bisa dikunjungi di Seoul. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempat semacam ini. Dan aku benar- benar senang karena Hankyunglah yang membawaku ke sini. Ketempat terindah.

Aku dan Hankyung melangkah keluar dari restoran. Tangan namja itu terus menggandengku dan membawaku ke balkon observasi. Malam ini nggak terlalu ramai. Aku memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari orang lain dan menatap kota Seoul.

Bisa kalian bayangakn betapa indahnya kota ini..

Lampu berwarna- warni yang dipancarkan dari toko- toko atau lampu jalan dan mobil yang berada di Seoul terlihat bagaikan jutaan batu berkilauan warna- warni yang terpancar dari lautan gelapnya malam. Dilangit bertaburan bintang, di Seoul juga bertaburan banyak bintang yang lebih indah.

" Kau suka?" Hankyung memeluk pinggangku sambil menumpukan dagunya dibahuku.

Aku mengangguk. " Arumdapta." Gumamku pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku ke Hankyung. Rasanya mataku terlalu enggan dialihkan dari pemandangan ini. " Gomawo." Lanjutku lagi.

Hankyung mencium rembutku. Aku bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang pelan dan teratur. " Cheonmaneyo.. Aku senang kalau kau suka, chagiya.."

" Kenapa nggak ngajak aku kesini sejak lama? Ini kan pertama kalinya kita kesini." Balasku.

Hankyung tertawa lembut. " Karena malam ini special."

Dia bilang apa barusan? Spesial?

Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukan Hankyung dan memutar tubuhku agar menatap namja tinggi itu. " Spesial bagaimana?"

Hankyung tersenyum polos. " Tada!" Tiba- tiba namja itu mengangkat tangannya yang kini sudah memegang sebuah gembok plus kuncinya. Tunggu dulu.. Apa aku nggak salah lihat? Kok gembok?

Kutaikan satu alisku.

Hankyung masih tersenyum polos. " Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

" Gembok?"

Mendengar jawabanku entah kenapa namja itu langsung tertawa dan menepuk kepalaku lembut. " Ya, Heechullie.. Padahal kamu itu kan yeojya, tapi kamu nggak ngerti maksudnya?"

Apa sih yang dia bicarakan?

" Sini ikut aku!" Hankyung menarik tanganku dan mengajakku mendekati sebuah tempat yang kali ini sedikit ramai. Ada beberapa pasangan kekasih yang sibuk di sesuatu yang kami dekati. Dan saat aku melihat apa itu..

Pagar kawat yang dipenuhi gembok?

" Ini apaan sih?" Tanyaku sambil memperhatikan gembok- gembok yang dipasang itu. Di gemboknya terukir nama dua orang. Hmm.. Kalau menurut pemahamanku, itu pasti nama namja dan yeojya.

Hankyung langsung merangkul bahuku. " Ini pagar kawat. Banyak orang percaya kalau ada pasangan yang mengunci gembok yang sudah diukir nama mereka disini dan gembok itu nggak terbuka, maka mereka akan selalu bersama."

Kutatap Hankyung. Haahh.. Aku baru paham!

Hankyung tersenyum lembut dan memperlihatkan gembok itu lagi. Dia berjalan mendekati sepasang kekasih dan meminjam pen mereka. Setelah beberapa saat Hankyung sudah kembali lagi. Ia memperlihatkan gembok itu padaku.

" Bagaimana?"

Kuperhatikan gembok itu.

Kim Heechul..

Hankyung..

Ada nama kami berdua..?

Aku benar- benar nggak bisa menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Hatiku terasa sedih, terharu, senang, pokoknya semua perasaan itu kini campur aduk dalam hatiku.

Hankyung merain tanganku dan menarikku lebih dekat ke pagar kawat itu. " Pasangkan gembok dan kunci." Perintahnya lembut.

Aku menurutinya.

Dengan gemetar kupasang gembok itu.

Cklek! Kuncinta kini terpasang.

Aku menoleh menatap Hankyung yang sudah tersenyum lembut. Hankyung kembali menarikku ke arah tempat observasi terbuka dan dengan santai dilemparkannya kunci itu jauh keluar sana. Kunci itu langsung hilang ditelan kegelapan malam kota Seoul.

" Dengan begitu nggak akan ada yang bisa membukanya." Gumamnya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap Hankyung. Kali ini kurasakan air mataku mengalir. Aku terlalu bahagia dengan semua ini. Saking bahagianya aku jadi sangat sedih..

" Hiks.. Go-goma-gomawo.." Isakku tertahan.

Aish, Hangkyungie.. Aku nggak bisa menahan tangisku ini. Mianhae..

Hankyung mengangkat wajahku. Senyuman lembutnya masih terpasang. Jemarinya dengan lembut menghapus air mataku. " Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku mau melihat Heechul menangis. Tersenyum, yaa.." Pintanya manja.

Kau nggak tahu betapa bahagianya aku, kan..

Tersenyum itu susah kalau sedang menangis!

Kualihkan wajahku dari Hankyung. " Apa.. Apa itu harapanmu?"

" Harapan?"

Aku mengangguk. " Apa kau memang ingin bersama denganku selamanya?" Suaraku tertahan. Aku merasa takut untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Hankyung. Aku takut dia akan menjawab..

" Tentu."

Aku mematung.

" Aku serius.. Aku ingin bersama denganmu selamanya.." Namja itu lagi- lagi menarik wajahku agar menatapnya. Aku nggak bisa melihat kebohongan di sorot matanya yang selalu terlihat polos itu.

Hankyung..

Air mataku semakin mengalir deras.

Hankyung perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Dan dengan lembut ia mencium bibirku. Air mataku semakin tumpah ditengah ciuman kami. Kupeluk Hankyung dan dia balas memelukku erat.

" Saranghae.." Bisik namja itu disela ciuman kami.

" Nado." Jawabku singkat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kadang orang berpikir kalau aku ini yeojya yang nggak beruntung..

Waeyo?

Karena aku nggak tahu siapa keluargaku. Aku hanya anak angkat. Dan menurut mereka menjadi anak angkat merupakan suatu ketidak beruntungan. Tapi nggak buatku!

Menjadi anak angkat dikeluarga Kim adalah sebuah anugrah.

Aku merasa ini memang takdirku.

Aku nggak yakin aku akan merasakan semua ini kalau saja aku nggak ditakdirkan berada di keluarga ini. Keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku dan sangat kusayangi. Belum lagi karena Hankyung juga selalu ada disisiku. Untukku, ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang nggak ada duanya.

" Eonnie.. Kapan pamerannya?" Kurasakan Kibum beringsut menempel di lenganku. Yeojya manis itu ikut memperhatikan foto- foto yang sedang kurapihkan sebelum aku berangkat ke Sangji. " Hari minggu juga kuliah?"

" Aku kan harus mempersiapkan semuanya." Jawabku santai. " Pamerannya hari selasa. Umma dan appa katanya akan meluangkan waktu untuk datang. Kibummie bagaimana? Mau datang juga?" Kutatap adikku yang masih memandangi hasil fotoku.

Kibum bergumam kecil. " Aku mau lihat.. Tapi nggak bisa. Aku dan Wookie eonnie kan lagi ujian." Keluhnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa

Musim ujian, yaa.. Sebentar lagi juga pergantian semester..

" Noona.. Itu fotonya mau dipakai?" Tiba- tiba Yesung sudah muncul dibelakangku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantala sofa. " Itu foto jelek banget, Noona.. Jangan deh.." Pintanya dengan nada memelas.

Aku langsung memasukkan foto- foto itu ke map dan memasukkannya kedalam tasku. " Ani. Aku akan tetap memakai foto kau dan Kyu."

Yesung langsung cemberut.

" Udahlah oppa.. Terima aja.. Lagipula bagus kok hasilnya.." Goda Kibum dan langsung dibalas dengan jitakan dari Yesung. " Sakit!" Saat satu kata itu mengalir dari yeojya itu tangan Yesung udah mengacak- acak rambut Kibum dan yeojya itu langsung menghindar cepat. " Oppa!"

" Siapa suruh ngeledek.." Yesung kembali menatapku. " Noona.."

" Ani.. Ani.. Ani…" Kututup telingaku sambil mengalihkan wajahku ke Wookie yang berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah dan bersandar di tubuh Yesung sambil memasang wajah aegyonya. " Wookie.. Jaga namja itu! Aku mau kabur!" Seruku.

Wookie mengangguk. " Siap, eonnie!" Yeojya itu langsung merangkul lengan Yesung yang mau mengejarku sambil teratawa geli. " Fotonya bagus oppa. Sudahlah tenang aja!" Gumam Wookie santai.

Aku langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang tengah dan keluar dari rumahku.

Si Yesung itu benar- benar nggak setuju kalau fotonya kupajang. Itu kan foto yang bagus.. Dasar orang amatir yang nggak mengerti seni fotografis.

" Heechullie.."

Suara lembut itu membuatku menoleh. Umma sedang dikebun kecilnya sambil memotong ranting- ranting kecil yang menghambat kebun kecil umma. Aku berjalan mendekati umma. " Nae?"

" Semangat, yaa.." Umma tersenyum lembut.

Satu senyuman itu bagaikan sihir yang membuat semua bebanku hilang. Aku tersenyum sambil mencium pipi ummaku sekilas. " Gomawo, umma.. Aku berangkat!" Seruku sambil memutar tubuhku dan berajalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim.

Semangat!

Hwaiting, Kim Heechul..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pameran..

Yah, seperti yang kubilang pada keluargaku kalau hari ini karya yang akan kupamerkan adalah foto Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang sangat fotogenik itu. Haha..

Dan yang terjadi setiap kali ada pengunjung yang melihat hasil karyaku..

Hanya satu kalimat yang selalu mereka ucapkan sebelum mereka tertawa geli.

Wow, foto yang bagus!

Bagus dalam maksud yang mereka katakan itu berarti unik. Yah, aku sih nggak perduli. Kalau mereka nggak mengerti nilai seni dan ikatan yang ada di foto ini, itu bukan salah mereka Toh banyak juga para pengagum seni fotografis yang memuji fotoku.

" Ekspresi yang benar- benar nggak terduaga.." Gumam appa.

Appa datang sekitar jam satu siang. Itu waktunya makan siang di kantornya dan dia bisa pergi sebentar kesini bersama dengan umma.

Kulirik umma yang tersenyum menahan tawa. " Benar Youngwoon-ah.. Aku nggak tahu kalau Yesung dan Kyuhyun punya bakat sebagai model." Goda umma dan langsung membuat appa dan Hankyung yang berada disampingku tertawa geli.

" Apa mereka ngga ada yang datang?" Tanya Hankyung disela tawanya.

Umma menggeleng. " Mereka semua ada urusan. Lagipula mana mau Yesung datang kesini. Dia bisa malu berat karena fotonya dipajang. Pasti akan menarik perhatian." Jelas umma masih sambil tertawa pelan.

" Arraseo ahjumma." Hankyung kembali teratawa geli mendengar celetukan umma-ku.

Aigoo.. Sejak kapan umma jadi punya mulut seiseng Kyuhyun? -_-"

" Ah, Heenim.." Seorang namja menghampiriku. Hmm.. Biar kuingat siapa dia.. Ah! Shim Changmin. Salah satu teman sekelasku. Changmin membungkuk hormat pada umma dan appa lalu menatapku lagi.

" Waeyo, Changmin-ah?"

" Sooman-sshi ingin bicara denganmu sekarang." Jawab Changmin cepat.

Sooman-sshi.. Tumben banget.

" Ada apa sih?" Selidikku penasaran.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. " Aku nggak tahu. Lebih baik langsung temui Sooman-sshi. Ah, tapi kayaknya kabar bagus. Habisnya dia senyum- senyum sendiri. Jangan- jangan dia suka padamu, Heechul-ah.." Changmin langsung nyengir.

" Jangan sembarangan Shim Changmin.." Balas Hankyung. " Yeojya ini punyaku." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Changmin kembali tertawa. " Ah, aku bercanda Hankyung-ah. Sudah ah.. Aku mau ketempat fotoku. Annyeong." Changmin langsung berlari meninggalkan kami berempat.

" Lebih baik temui." Umma menepuk bahuku lembut. " Tapi mianhae, chagiya.. Umma harus segera pulang."

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat appa sudah melirik jam tangannya. " Appa juga harus kembali ke kantor. Ayo Jungsoo, aku antar kau pulang dulu." Appa mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Hwaiting, chagiya.." Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk. " Gomawo sudah menyempatkan diri datang ya appa.. umma.."

Kedua orangtuaku mengangguk dan menatap Hankyung.

" Annyeong, Hankyung-ah.." Ucap umma dan setelah itu kedua orang tuaku langsung berjalan meninggalkan aku dan Hankyung. Yah.. Tinggal kami berdua.

" Sana temui Sooman-sshi.. Aku akan menunggu disini." Ucap Hankyung.

" Oke!" Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Hankyung.

Apa yang mau dibicarakan Sooman-sshi? Penasaran juga, sih.. Apa ada hubungannya dengan foto dan pameran hari ini? Semoga aja hal baik.. Ah, berhenti menduga- duga Kim Heechul! Cepat temui orang itu.

Graak.. Aku masuk keruangan Sooman-sshi.

" Duduklah, Heechul-ah.." Ucap dosenku santai.

Aku menurut dan duduk di kursi tamu didepan mejanya. " Changmin-ah bilang anda mau bicara. Ada apa?" Tanyaku tanpa basa- basi.

Sooman-sshi duduk di kursinya sambil tersenyum bangga. " Heechul-ah, aku punya berita baik untukmu."

Ah.. Berita baik? Woow.. Apa itu?

" A-apa?" Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku dan memberi respon biasa aja pada Sooman-sshi.

Sooman-sshi manatapku datar sejenak lalu senyumnya kembali. " Selama ini ada seorang seniman luar yang selalu memperhatikan fotomu, dan dia mengajukan sebuah permohonan pada universitas kita.."

" Permohonan apa?"

" Kau akan mendapat kesempatan emas untuk menjadi siswa pertukaran dengan institute terkemuka di Kanada. Dengan ini semua bakatmu akan tersalurkan dan kau akan menjadi seorang professional yang hebat."

Ini… Ini berita yang sangat bagus!

Kurasakan jantungku berdegup keras. Aku senang.. Beberapa hari ini aku selalu merasa bahagia.. Apa aku sedang bernasib baik.

" La-lalu?" Kali ini rasa penasaranku nggak bisa kututupi.

Sooman-sshi mengangguk. " Mulai semester depan kau akan pindah ke universitas SM yang berada di Kanada. Kau akan belajar selama dua tahun di Kanada."

Ahh.. Belajar diluar negeri..?

Sesuatu yang aneh kini merasukiku. " Tunggu.. Dua tahun di Kanada? Maksud anda.." Suaraku terhenti begitu satu pikiran kini menyelimuti otakku.

" Ya, dua tahun kau akan di Kanada. Kau akan meninggalkan Seoul."

Satu kalimat itu kini berubah bagaikan petir yang menyambar tubuhku.

Dua tahun..

Kanada..

Meninggalkan Seoul..

Itu artinya aku akan meninggalkan keluargaku selama dua tahun..?

Itu kan lama banget!

Aku nggak mungkin meninggalkan keluargaku selama itu.. Semua hal bisa terjadi selama dua tahun kedepan! Aku nggak mau!

Aiish.. Apa ini balasan atas semua kebahagiaan yang kudapatkan? Pergi meninggalkan keluarga yang kucintai?

Itu mustahil!

.

~To be continued~

.

* * *

.

Huff.. Seperti biasa.. Last story harus berchapter.. XD

Apa readers merasa bosan dengan semua scene romantis di HanChul ini? Haha.. Bersiaplah.. Karena countdown udah dimulai.. Nggak mungkin last story luput dari masalah yang bikin readers kepengen ngebantai authornya..#plakk

hhehe..

ah, makasih buat semua yg review di Kim Family Series :: About My Heart dan story lainnya, yaa..

aq lagi males buat balesan.. ngga pa-pa, kan? hhehe

dan makasih buat semua readers yang terhormat -readers/silent readers- yang suka ama About My Heart kmaren..

nah.. kali ini updetnya cepet, kan? -pede-

Ah!

Aq juga mw ngadain sesuatu.. Lagi-lagi pemilihan.. (lu kata pemilu?)

**kali ini tentang special story di Kim Series Family 2**..

Ada tiga pilihan..

**1. About My Heart (HaeHyuk version)** :: Cerita About My Heart tapi versi HaeHyuk dimana pemegang pov utama itu Eunhyuk. Abis banyak readers yg penasaran gimana caranya tuh bocah dua bisa jadian. Hhehe.. (Romance/Drama)

**2. Friend?** :: Alesan kenapa si mochi kuat bertahan bersahabat lama-lama sama Kyuhyun. (Humor/Friendship)

**3. Love is Sweet** :: Kisah Zhoumi kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta sama Wookie. (Hurt/Romance)

Nah.. Readers mau aku buat yg mana buat special story setelah Kim Family tamat?

oke..  
See you on next chapter that's meaning last chapter on Kim Family..

Nae, review, yaa...~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2..

.

" Ya, dua tahun kau akan di Kanada. Kau akan meninggalkan Seoul."

Satu kalimat itu kini berubah bagaikan petir yang menyambar tubuhku.

Dua tahun..

Kanada..

Meninggalkan Seoul..

Itu artinya aku akan meninggalkan keluargaku selama dua tahun..?

Itu kan lama banget!

Aku.. Aku nggak mau meninggalkan keluargaku selama itu! Pokoknya nggak mau.

Aku masih diam menatap guruku dengan tegang. Pikiranku sekarang kacau dan nggak tentu arah. Pusing.. Bingung.. Ragu.. Pokoknya semaunya jadi satu. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kupilih?

" Apa kau akan menerimanya?" Tanya Sooman-sshi lagi.

Aku diam.

" Yah.. Mungkin kau masih bingung. Kau bisa bicarakan dulu dengan keluargamu. Tapi pikirkan baik-baik Heechul-ah.. Kesempatan nggak akan selalu datang disaat yang sama. Nggak ada jaminan kau akan mendapatkan kesempatan emas ini kalau kau menolaknya. Kau beruntung, dan apakah kau akan membiarkan kesempatan ini pergi begitu saja.."

Kusimpan kata- katanya dalam otakku.

Sama halnya dengan takdirku, ya..

Hidup memang penuh dengan berbagai macam pilihan.

" Aku tunggu jawabanmu tiga hari lagi. Institut itu memintaku mengabarinya dalam waktu dekat. Kau boleh kembali ke pameran, Heechul-ah."

Aku mengangguk sekali. " Arraseo." Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Pikiranku sekarang kosong. Hanya satu kalimat yang kini terpatri dalam otakku.

Apakah aku harus menerimanya?

Bagaimana dengan keluargaku juga Hankyung? Dua tahun.. Oh Tuhan.. Dua tahun itu lama banget. Bagaimana kalau aku menerimanya dan terjadi sesuatu dalam dua tahun itu? Manusia kan nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Oke, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan.. Tapi apa salahnya kalau aku berpikir begitu..

Jika aku pergi selama dua tahun.. Semuanya belum tentu sama..

" Sesuatu terjadi?"

Deg! Aku terkejut saat melihat Hankyung berdiri dihadapanku dan menatapku khawatir. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku yang ramai. Aku sudah ada di gedung pameran. Sejak kapan aku sampai disini? Aku kebanyakan melamun.

" Ada masalah?" Tanya Hankyung lagi.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Aku belum siap cerita pada Hankyung..

Hankyung nggak langsung membalas tanggapanku yang hanya sebatas gelengan itu. Namja itu hanya merangkul bahuku sambil bergumam kecil. " Ooh.." Hanya itu tanggapan yang kudengar dari Hankyung. Dia kok kelihatan santai dan nggak perduli?

Ah, tentu aja! Dia kan nggak tahu apa yang kini melanda pikiranku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurebahkan tubuhku dilantai kamarku.

Aku butuh sesuatu yang dingin, dan kurasa lantai kamarku cukup untuk mendinginkan pikiranku. Kenapa nggak sekalian kuletakkan es dikepalaku aja biar semakin dingin. Huh.. menyebalkan..

Mataku tertuju pada foto keluarga yang berukuran besar yang special kupasang di dinding kamarku. Hasil fotoku yang kuambil saat appa pertama kali membelikan kamera padaku untuk merayakan kelulusanku. Waktu itu kami sekeluarga sedang mengadakan pesta kecil di kebun malam- malam sambil memanggang barbekyu. Dan Yesung dan Kyuhyun bertaruh, siapa yang bisa menghitung jumlah bintang yang kelihatan akan dapat jatah makanan paling banyak. Tapi tentu aja Yesung dan Kyuhyun nggak sanggup menghitung berapa jumlah bintang. Dan si evil magnae itu dengan pedenya memberikan jawaban -mengelak sebenarnya biar nggak dibilang se-babbo yesung- yang membuat Yesung kalah telak. Dia bilang jumlah bintang dilangit itu sebanyak jumlah cintanya pada umma yang sama- sama nggak akan bisa dihitung meski dengan kalkulator tercanggih sekalipun.

Jawaban konyol yang tentu aja membuat umma langsung terharu mendengarnya..

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan itu. Kalau diingat lagi si evil magnae itu memang kekanak- kanakkan. Apalagi kalau kuingat dia yang menangis paling sedih saat Wookie hendak pergi dengan nyonya Lee dulu. Tapi sekarang.. Kulihat magnae itu semakin dewasa. Seperti yang kudengar dari umma, Kyu dengan santainya bilang Sungmin itu calon menantu umma.

Yesung juga, keinginannya untuk segera diakui oleh appa dengan menjalankan usaha café dengan temannya tetap ia jalankan. Saat ini impiannya hanya satu, segera diakui dan menjadi namja yang mapan lalu menikah dengan Wookie. Aku pernah berkunjung ke café itu dan kulihat adikku itu cukup pintar mengatur café itu. Yesung semakin dewasa.

Wookie dan Kibum juga. Beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan lulus dan menjadi mahasiswa. Yah, mereka memang belum kelihatan bagaimana. Tapi aku yakin kedua adik yeojya itu pasti semakin tumbuh dewasa. Wookie bisa memilih hal yang memang baik untuknya, memilih untuk tinggal dengan kami dibanding dengan umma kandungnya. Dan Kibum, dia bisa melakukan hal yang nggak pernah kuduga. Berdasarkan cerita Kyuhyun, Kibum berani mencium Siwon di koridor saat namja itu marah padanya. Mereka semua semakin berubah, ya..

Dan aku..

Apa aku juga berubah?

Apa aku yang anak tertua kini semakin dewasa?

Kalau iya, kenapa aku nggak bisa memutuskan hal ini. Ah, aku butuh teman untuk bicara.. Tiga hari itu waktu yang singkat, aku nggak boleh diam aja. Umma dan appa harus tahu. Hankyung juga..

Hankyung..

Ah! Aku tahu dia pasti memahami masalahku ini..

Bukankah Hankyung pernah dihadapi pilihan seperti ini juga dulu? Saat ia masih berurusan dengan komplotan preman yang pernah menculikku. Dia harus memilih apakah harus tetap bersama mereka atau memilihku dan pergi. Dan Hankyung tetap memilihku.

Aku langsung mengambil ponselku dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

" _Hankyungie..? Kau sudah tidur?"_

Hankyung bukan tipe orang yang suka membalas pesan. Menurutnya, kalau punya waktu untuk mengetik pesan lebih baik langsung telepon aja. Karena itu, satu menit setelah pesan itu terkirim, Hankyung langsung meneleponku.

" Yeoboseyo.." Jawabku cepat.

" Waeyo, chagiya?" Suaranya lembut.

" Apa aku mengganggu?" Pertanyaan konyol Kim Heechul. Apa nggak ada pertanyaan yang lebih logis?

Kudengar Hankyung tertawa pelan. " Ya, Heechul, ah.. Ceritakan padaku ada apa?"

" Ada apa?" Ulangku bingung.

Hankyung bergumam. " Ada yang kau pikirkan sejak kau kembali dari ruangan Sooman-sshi, kan? Jangan pikir aku nggak tahu, aku tahu sekali bagaimana dirimu." Jelasnya dan tentu aja membuatku diam.

Namja ini memang sangat mengenalku.

" Ketahuan, ya.." Aku hanya bisa meringis.

Hankyung lagi- lagi hanya bergumam. Dia nggak langsung berbicara. " Hmm.. Masih jam sepuluh malam. Apa kau boleh keluar semalam ini?"

Aku melirik kearah jam tanganku. Iya sih memang masih jam sepuluh..

" Aku nggak yakin appa akan mengizinkan.."

" Kalau aku yang kesana?"

" Ini udah malam, Hankyungie.." Ucapku gemas.

Hankyung lagi- lagi tertawa. " Nae, arraseo.. Arraseo.. Lalu, apa kau mau meneritakan apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan Sooman-sshi tadi?"

Yang dibicarakan Sooman-sshi.. Yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu, babbo..

" Hankyungie.."

" Hmm?"

" Kalau misalkan kita harus berpisah sangat jauh dalam waktu yang sangat lama.. Apa Hankyung akan_"

" Kau akan pergi?" Potong Hankyung.

Aku gantian diam.

" Kemana?"

Ahh.. Aku nggak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

" Jawab aku.." Suara Hankyung terdengar serius. " Kalau kau nggak menjawab, aku akan langsung mematikan teleponku dan langsung pergi kerumahmu. Sekarang." Suaranya berubah tegas dan penuh penekanan.

Aku menghela nafas. " Sooman-sshi bilang aku ditawarkan untuk menjalani program pertukaran pelajar dengan SM institute yang berada di Kanada.." Aku memberikan jeda dikalimatku.

" Itu bagus, kan.." Suara Hankyung terdengar ceria.

Bagus?

" Kau bisa belajar banyak di sana. Kanada? Jauh sih.. Tapi itu jalan yang bagus.."

Entah kenapa aku merasa sakit mendengar Hankyung bicara begitu. Apa dia nggak tahu aku justru merasa ini hal yang menyebalkan. Apa dia nggak tahu kalau aku justru nggak mau meninggalkannya juga keluargaku dan pergi ke Kanada.

" I-ini program selama dua tahun.." Kucoba mengatur suaraku agar nggak terdengar kesal.

Hankyung masih terdengar ceria. " Yah, lalu kenapa? Itu kan bagus.."

" Kau setuju kalau aku pergi..?"

" Tentu."

Satu kata itu entah kenapa rasanya menusukku. Aku nggak tahu kenapa air mataku sekarang sudah mengalir perlahan. Dan aku tahu, aku mulai terisak sekarang. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menutup mulutku agar Hankyung nggak mendengarnya.

" Heechul..? Kau masih disana?" Kudengar suaranya lagi.

" Nae.. Selamat tidur."

Cklek! Aku langsung mematikan ponselku dan naik ke atas tempat tidurkku. Kubenamkan wajahku diatas bantal dan kubiarkan aku terisak.

Hankyung babbo! Jeongmal babbonikka!

Kenapa dia nggak ngerti dengan perasaanku.. Aku ini nggak mau pergi meninggalkannya!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Heechullie.. Telepon dari Hankyung-ah.." Kudengar panggilan umma dari ruang tengah. Aku sih hanya bisa mendengus malas sambil terus menatap majalah yang sedang kubaca dari tadi. " Heechullie.." Umma memanggiilku lagi.

" Dipanggil umma.." Wookie menyenggol lenganku.

" Bilang aku sibuk!" Seruku cepat sambil membanting majalah di atas meja. Aku marah sama Hankyung. Aku kesal. Yah, konyol sih.. Tapi aku nggak perduli. Dia itu polos atau apa, sih.. Masa nggak paham dengan perasaanku yang lagi kacau ini.

" Tumben eonnie berantem.." Gumam Wookie lagi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah umma yang sudah berdiri dibelakang sofa. Umma menatapku heran dengan mata tegasnya. " Ada masalah, chagiya?"

" Ani." Jawabku sambil menghela nafas dan berdiri. " Kalau dia telepon lagi bilang aja aku sedang malas bicara." Ucapku sambil berjalan melewati umma. Aku tahu umma dan Wookie menatapku dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Tapi aku nggak perduli..

Yang pasti aku sedang kesal dengan Hankyung. Ah, aku juga kan harus bicara dengan umma dan appa..

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku dan menatap langit- langit kamarku. Ya, sejak semalam aku nggak mengaktifkan ponselku. Aku tahu Hankyung pasti menghubungiku. Aku nggak perduli. Habis Hankyung juga nggak perduli denganku.

Kupejamkan mataku..

Aku ngantuk..

Semalaman aku nggak tidur karena memikirkan masalah ini.

Tok-tok.. Kudengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk.

" Chagiya.." Umma mengintip kedalam kamarku. " Apa umma boleh masuk?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada lembut.

Aku nggak mengalihkan pandanganku menatap umma.

" Sudah masuk aja.." Kali ini kudengar suara appa. Lalu kudengar suara grasak-grusuk. Aku berani bertaruh kalau adik- adikku juga ikutan masuk ke kamar. Yah, aku kan sedang memejamkan mataku.. Mana aku tahu mereka ngapain.

Kurasakan umma duduk disamping tempat tidurku. " Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Hankyung?"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil membuka mataku. " Ani.." Jawabku. " Aku hanya sedang kesal sedikit dengannya."

" Wae?" Appa yang bertanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku nggak yakin akan menceritakan semuanya sekarang. Aku benar- benar nggak yakin aku harus membicarakan semua ini. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menolak program itu. Aku nggak mau meninggalkan keluargaku.

" Apa ada hubungannya dengan program pertukaran itu?"

Deg! Kurasakan jantungku berdegup keras saat mendengar suara itu.

Suara Hankyung!

Aku langsung bangun dan benar. Hankyung sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamarku sambil menatap kearahku tanpa emosi. Raut wajah polosnya sudah benar- benar menghilang sekarang. Apa dia marah karena sikapku?

Aku langsung membuang muka.

Eh.. Tunggu! Tadi Hankyung bilang apa..?

" Aku sudah menanyakan semuanya ke Sooman-sshi." Hankyung kembali bicara. " Waktunya itu selama.."

Diam!

Aku langsung bangun dan berlari menghampiri Hankyung dan menutup mulut namja itu agar dia nggak melanjutkan ucapannya. Hankyung nggak boleh bilang sesuatu ke keluargaku tentang program itu!

" Program yang ditawarkan SM institute Kanada untuk Heechul noona, kan..?"

Aku membatu sambil menatap Hankyung horror. Hankyung juga menatapku kaget. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah Yesung yang kini menatapku sambil mencoba tersenyum. Yesun bilang tentang program itu..?

Yesung sudah tahu..?

Kutatap umma dan appa bergantian yang berdiri berdampingan. " Sooman-sshi sudah menghubungi umma kemarin sore, chagiya.. Umma dan appa sudah tahu tentan hal itu." Lanjut umma dengan tenang.

Kulepaskan Hankyung. Tubuhku rasanya gemetar. Hankyung langsung memegangi bahuku sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ketelingaku. " Bicaralah sekarang.." Bisiknya lembut sambil merengkuh bahuku semakin kuat.

Aku nggak sanggup..

" Itu alasannya kenapa kita semua kesini.." Appa merangkul umma sambil tersenyum. " Sepertinya uri Heehullie sedang bingung karena hal ini, jadi kami putuskan untuk membicarakannya sekarang."

" A-appa.. Itu lama, lho.. Dua tahun.. Kanada.." Suaraku gemetar dan aku menunduk.

" Lalu kenapa?"

" Appa!" Suaraku mulai parau. Namun aku tetap menahan air mataku. " Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat! Semuanya bisa terjadi selama dua tahun itu! Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi selama aku disana? Aku nggak mau aku berada jauh dari keluarga ini! Aku nggak mau!"

" Eonnie.." Kibum langsung berjalan mendekatiku dan menatapku. Kutatap mata yeojya itu yang kelihatan tenang. " Jangan berpikir jauh.. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluarga kita? Nggak akan ada apa- apa.."

" Semuanya bisa aja terjadi, Kibummie.." Balasku ketus.

Aku galau kalau harus membayangkan apa jadinya kalau kami terpisah. Aku takut aku nggak sanggup hidup jauh dari keluarga ini. Aku tahu aku yang paling dewasa, dan sebagai yang paling tua, aku yang akan pertama kali keluar dari keluarga ini. Tapi sekarang.. Disaat aku masih bisa berada di keluarga ini.. Kenapa aku harus pergi?

" Noona terlalu cemas." Kutatap Yesung yang menatapku serius. " Noona jangan kayak anak kecil yang nggak bisa lepas dari orang tua begitu, dong.. Apa salahnya mengejar impian noona dan sementara meninggalkan keluarga.."

" Itu kau!" Seruku marah. Emosiku memang labil. " Kau memang sangat ingin keluar dari keluarga ini. Tapi aku nggak seperti itu, Yesung! Aku ingin tetap disini, dan apa itu salah? Jangan samakan pikiranku dengan pikiranmu!"

" Setidaknya aku nggak berpikir bodoh seperti noona!" Yesung ikut berteriak.

" Oppa.. Tenanglah.." Kulihat Wookie langsung merangkul lengan Yesung dengan wajah panik.

Yesung langsung menggeleng. " Setidaknya.. Aku nggak akan melepaskan apa yang menjadi impianku hanya karena ketakutan bodoh yang sekarang noona rasakan." Yesung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam menatapku serius. " Aku yakin, Kyuhyun pun sama."

Kulihat magnae itu mengangguk. " Kalau aku, aku akan mengejar semua mimpi yang terlihat dihadapanku. Meski itu artinya aku harus meninggalkan keluarga ini untuk sementara. Aku nggak takut. Aku sangat mengerti yang terpenting bagi appa dan umma adalah kebahagiaan anak- anaknya, dan kalau aku bahagia dalam mengejar impianku. Aku nggak akan ragu." Jelas magnae itu.

Kali ini air mataku benar- benar mengalir.. Siapakah yang kekanak- kanakkan disini..? Aku..? Iya.. Aku memang sangat kekanak- kanakkan. Adik- adikku aja bisa berpikir logis seperti itu. Kenapa aku nggak?

Aku mulai terisak. " Aku takut.." Bisikku.

" Takut apa eonnie?" Kibum menatapku lugu.

Kutelengkan kepalaku menatap kedua orang tuaku yang masih memilih diam mendengarkan kami. " Aku takut.. Aku ini kakak.. Setidaknya.. Aku juga mau malihat bagaimana pertumbuhan adik- adikku.. Aku masih ingin merasakan bagaimana kehangatan keluarga ini.. Aku terlalu takut untuk menjauh ataun pergi dari tempat ini. Aku takut aku nggak akan merasakan kehangatan keluarga diluar sana. Aku takut appa dan umma pergi meninggalkanku apalagi melupakanku kalau aku pergi dari tempat ini.." Isakku pilu. Itu semua ketakutanku.

" Aku ingin melihat saat- saat dimana Kibummie dan Wookie juga Kyuhyun lulus dan masuk universitas. Aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana café Yesung berjalan. Aku.."

" Eonnie.." Kibum langsung memelukku dan yeojya itu menangis.

Kupeluk tubuh Kibummi yang sudah gemetar. " Aku terlalu takut kalau memikirkan semua itu. Aku nggak mau ikatan keluarga yang mengikatku putus begitu aja.." Kutarik nafasku perlahan dan kurasakan Hankyung mengusap punggungku lembut.

" Noona konyol.." Kulirik magnae itu yang sudah bersandar di lemariku tanpa memandangiku. Tapi bisa kulihat butira air mata menetes dari dagunya. Kyuhyun.. Menangis lagi?

Yesung merangkul Wookie yang juga udah terisak pilu. Namja itu menatapku sambil tersenyum lega. " Ya, noona.. Kenapa kau berpikir terlalu jauh? Apa kau pikir kami akan denan mudah melupakanmu hanya karena kau pergi? Itu nggak mungkin.."

" Babbo! Kau nggak ngerti betapa kacaunya pikiranku!"

" Chagiya.." Aku langsung menoleh menatap umma yang berjalan mendekatku. Umma dangan lembut mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan mengusap kepala yeojya itu sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkannya. Umma kembali menatapku. " Apa hanya itu yang kau takutkan?"

Aku menggeleng. " Banyak umma.. Banyak sekali.. Dua tahun itu nggak sebentar. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di keluarga ini selama aku nggak ada? Aku nggak mau itu terjadi.." Suaraku merendah, aku nggak mungkin meninggikan suaraku dihadapan umma.

" Chagi.." Umma meraih tanganku, meraih jari kelingku menautkannya dengan kelingkingnya. " Apa kau bisa melihatnya?"

Kutatap umma bingung. " Melihat apa?"

" Takdir benang merah di jari kelingkingmu yang terkait dengan kelingking umma." Umma-ku itu tesenyum lembut.

" Umma.. Takdir benang merah itu kan hanya mengikat kita dengan jodoh kita.." Aku cemberut mendengar celotehan umma.

Umma tertawa pelan. " Tapi menurut umma lain. Nggak hanya jodoh yang diikat dengan benang takdir itu. Tapi segala hal yang berhubungan dengan manusia itu sendiri. Bagi umma, saat ini benang merah yang terikat itu sudah bercabang- cabang menjadi beberapa benang yang kini terikat di jari appa, juga saudaramu yang lain. Benang merah itu benang takdir, dan takdirlah yang mempersatukan kita semua dalam sebuah keluarga. Jadi benang itu juga terikat di jari kita semua."

Aku masih belum paham dengan penjelasan umma.

" Takdir itu sesuatu yang nggak bisa diputuskan. Ya, benang merah itu nggak bisa diputus karena nggak ada yang bisa melihatnya." Umma meraih tanganku dan menyentuhkan tanganku didadaku. " Tapi bisa dirasakan.. Apa kau bisa merasakannya?"

Aku diam.

" Perasaan yang kuat yang umma rasakan terhadap kalian semua ini nggak akan berubah meski kita berada jauh, chagiya.. Dua tahun.. Sekalipun bertahun- tahun lamanya, kita semua nggak akan berubah. Hanya tempat dan waktu yang berubah, tapi semua akan tetap sama." Kulihat mata umma berkaca- kaca. " Kita ini keluarga, nggak akan ada satupun hal yang akan menghancurkan keluarga kita meski salah satu anggotanya pergi ketempat yang jauh. Keluarga tetap keluarga. Kami akan menunggumu kembali, chagi.." Kali ini air mata umma sudah menetes.

Appa sepertinya nggak sanggup membiarkan umma melanjutkan ucapannya. Appa kembali merangkul bahu umma. Appa-ku menatapku lembut dengan senyuman khasnya. " Ini rumahmu, chagi.. Tempat dimana kau akan pulang.. Meski kau akan meninggalkannya, kami yakin kau akan tetap kembali kesini. Karena itu.. Kami pasti akan menunggu saat dimana keluarga kita bersatu lagi.. Berapa lamapun waktu yang dibutuhkan.. Semuanya akan menunggu."

Umma menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu appa dan menghapus air matanya.

Appa tertawa pelan. " Ikatan keluarga itu satu- satunya hal yang nggak akan bisa diputuskan. Jadi jangan takut sesuatu akan terjadi, sekalipun sesuatu terjadi kau harus percaya kami akan baik- baik aja. Dua tahun memang sangat lama.. Tapi kalau kau peraya pada keluargamu, nggak akan terasa."

Aku menengadah sambil memejamkan mataku.

Brugh! Kakiku sudah lemas dan aku menutup wajahku.

Air mataku nggak bisa berhenti. Apa yang kupikirkan? Kau bodoh Kim Heehul.. Kalau keluargamu saja bisa mempercayaimu sampai seperti ini, kenapa kau ragu pada mereka?

Appa benar.. Dua tahun itu nggak akan terasa kalau aku memperayai pada hari dimana aku bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluargaku. Dan aku akan mempercayai hal itu. Aku pasti akan kembali dan berkumpul dengan mereka.

Ya.. Karena mereka keluarga yang penting untukku.

Hankyung langsung memelukku yang sudah terisak pelan. " Kau merasa tenang sekarang?" Bisiknya lembut.

Aku mengangguk.

" Sudahlah noona.. Sejak kapan noona-ku yang galak jadi cengeng, sih?" Kucoba membuka mataku yang sedikit buram karena air mata untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping Yesung dan Wookie yang tersenyum. Seluruh keluargaku berdiri dihadapanku.

" Jadi apa keputusanmu, chagiya?" Tanya umma.

Aku mengangguk sambil mencoba menghapus air mataku. Kali ini aku tersenyum. " Aku akan pergi." Jawabku mantap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sebenarnya aku mau menunda kepergianku ke Kanada, karena sebulan lagi acara kelulusan Wookie dan Kibummie. Tapi nggak bisa..

Yah, Yesung sudah janji dia akan mengirimiku album pesta perpisahan mereka ke Kanada. Jadi nggak masalah deh..

Kutatap nomor penerbangan yang akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi. " Aku harus langsung ke pesawat." Gumamku.

" Pasti sepi kalau noona nggak ada." Runtuk Kyuhyun. Kutatap magnae-ku sambil tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum kearahku. Ini pertama kalinya aku dan Kyuhyun saling tersenyum selama ini.

" Aku pasti akan kangen sama kamu magnae menyebalkan." Balasku.

Kyuhyun nyengir bangga. Kuputuskan untuk menghampiri kedua adik yeojaku yang matanya sudah sembab. " Kalian berdua harus jaga diri, ya.. Aku nggak mau kalian berdua disakiti sama namja." Kulirik Yesung serius.

" Arraseo. Aku memang nggak akan nyakitin Wookie. Dan aku yakin Kibummie juga akan baik- baik aja noona." Balas Yesung.

" Heechul eonnie jaga diri, ya.." Wookie memelukku sebentar lalu Kibum.

" Kalau ada apa- apa langsung kabari kami." Lanjut Kibum.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati appa dan umma. Kupeluk appa lalu memeluk umma. " Doakan aku, ya.." Gumamku sambil melepas pelukanku dari umma.

" Tentu chagi.." Umma tersenyum.

Appa mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Jaga dirimu baik- baik."

" Nae, appa.."

Kali ini untuk yang terakhir. Aku menatap kearah Hankyung yang tersenyum lembut. Hankyung menarik tanganku agar segera berjalan mendekatinya. " Ada yang mau aku serahkan padamu." Ucapnya.

" Apa?"

Hankyung merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak.

Cincin?

Kutatap namja itu nggak percaya. " Hankyungie?"

" Setelah kau pulang.. Dua tahun lagi.. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Air mataku mengalir lagi. Apa yang terjadi saat ini mimpi? Hankyung.. Melamarku?

" Mau kan?"

Aku mengangguk. " Aku pasti kembali dua tahun lagi. Dan kau harus menepati janjimu." Ucapku.

Hankyung tesrenyum sambil menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisku. Cincin itu terlihat sangat manis. Kutatap Hankyung. " Saranghae.." Aku langsung sedikit berjinjit untuk menium bibir namja itu.

Hankyung balas mencimku.

Aku.. Pasti akan kembali. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin disana. Nggak akan kusia- siakan semangat yang diberikan keluargaku.

Tunggu aku..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dua tahun~

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari wilayah Incheon airport. Kenapa nggak ada satupun orang yang menjemputku? Aku nggak salah ngasih kabar, kan? Aku bilang aku akan pulang hari ini dan umma bilang akan menjemputku bersama yang lainnya.

Tapi ini.. Sudah jam sebelas siang.. Belum ada yang datang..

Zret! Sebuah modil berhenti dihadapanku.

Brak! Tanpa aba- aba pintu mobil itu terbuka dan seseorang langsung menariku masuk kedalam mobil hitam itu.

" Heyo! Siapa kalian!" Seruku marah sambil menampar namja yang menarikku.

" Aaw.. Sakit noona! Dua tahun di Kanada ternyata tetap galak!"

Eh.. Suara ini..

Aku mencoba menatap namja yang duduk disampingku. Ya! Muka menyebalkan itu! Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun menatapku bête. " Sakit noona.." Namja itu memakai jas yang sangat lengkap.

" Noona! Kau kelihatan beda! Kok jadi cantik?"

Aku mencoba melihat siapa yang menyetir mobil dan si kepala besar itu. Berbeda sekali, rambutnya di cat pirang dan sudah agak panjang. Dia juga mengenakan satu stel jas hitam. " Yesung?"

Yesung menoleh kearahku sambil tersenyum. " Lama nggak ketemu noona nggak mengenali kami?"

" Ma-mana yang lain..?" Tanyaku cepat.

" Ada di tempat tujuan.." Kulirik Kyuhyun yang sudah memamerkan senyum iblis khasnya yang sudah sangat lama nggak kulihat.

Yesung berhenti disebuah toko.

" Ayo keluar!" Namja itu langsung menarikku keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam toko itu. " Sungmin! Sanderanya datang!" Seru Yesung.

Sandera?

Sungmin langsung berlari menghampiri kami bertiga. Yeojya itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan mengenakan gaun formal berwarna pink yang terlihat sangat lembut. Rambut pirangnya sudah panjang dan dibuat bergelombang. Sungmin cantik sekali.. Sayang banget Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan yeojya seperti dia.

" Ayo, eonnie.." Sungmin menarikku kesebuah ruangan.

" Eh? Tunggu! Kalian mau apa?"

Sungmin hanya tertawa pelan dan menarik sebuah gaun kearahku. Gaun putih yang sangat cantik. Gaun pengantin!

Yeojya itu langsung membantuku memakai gaun itu. Aku bingung dan nggak bisa berontak sama sekali. Apa yang mereka rencanakan sebenarnya? Ini konyol! Aku kan baru kembali dari Kanada!

Setelah memakai gaun itu, seorang yeojya langsung merias wajahku.

" Selesai.." Sungmin menuntunku perlahan keluar dari ruangan persiapan tadi. Diluar Yesung dan Kyuhyun menatapku kaget. " Bagaimana? Cantik kan?"

" Wow! Noona! Kau sangat cantik!" Seru Kyuhyun.

" Sebenarnya kalian mau apa, sih?"

" Udah diem aja.." Yesung berjalan keluar dari toko.

Apa yang mereka rencanakan..?

Sekitar jam dua belas siang Yesung berhenti di suatu tempat. Kali ini tempat yang membuatku nyaris jantungan. Oh Tuhan! Ini kan gereja? Mau apa kami kesini dengan dandanan kayak begini?

Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin turun lalu membantuku turun dari mobil. Sungmin langsung berlari masuk kedalam gereja itu meninggalkan Kyu dan Yesung yang berjalan menuntunku.

" Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku nggak sabar.

Yesung tersenyum sambil menatap lurus kedepan. " Noona.. Semoga kau bahagia.."

" Ini pesta untuk menyambut kepulanganmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kami bertiga masuk kedalam gereja itu.

Dan apa yang aku temukan..? Umma, appa, Wookie, Kibum, Siwon, Sungmin dan beberapa orang yang aku kenal berdiri di dalam gereja. Ada satu namja yang membuatku kaget saat menatapnya.

Namja tinggi itu berdiri di depan altar dengan menggunakan jas putih yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung berjalan meninggalkanku dan digantikan oleh appa yang menuntunku berjalan menyusuri wilayah gereja itu.

" A-appa.. Sebenarnya.." Aku melirik kearah umma yang menatapku sambil menangis terharu dengan senyum lembutnya. Kedua adik yeojya-ku juga tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya padaku.

" Selamat datang, chagiya.. Kami sudah mempersiapkannya sejak lama. Ini adalah pesta penyambutan kepulanganmu. Semoga kau bahagia.." Kami berhenti tepat di depan Hankyung dan seorang pastor.

Hankyung tersenyum sangat manis dan membungkuk hormat pada appa.

" Jaga dia Hankyung." Ucap appa.

Hankyung mengangguk dan langsung meraih tanganku. Membimbingku menaiki dua anak tangga menuju altar suci itu.

" Hankyung.. Ini..?"

" Pesta pernikahan kita.. Bukannya aku sudah bilang.. Dua tahun lagi, saat kau pulang, kita akan menikah, chagiya.."

Aku ingat ucapannya..

Jadi ini.. Pernikahan kami..?

" Hankyung bersediakah kau mengambil Kim Heehul sebagai istrimu, pendamping setiamu dan akan selalu menjaga serta menyayanginya dalam sehat maupun sakit?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar ucapan pastor itu.

" Ya.." Saat kata itu diucapkan Hankyung, aku merasa kebahagiaan langsung merasukiku. " Aku bersedia." Lanjutnya dengan sangat jelas.

" Dan kau Kim Heechul, apakah kau akan menerima Hankyung sebagai pendamping hidupmu dan akan selalu berbakti kepadanya dalam keadaan sehata ataupun sakit?"

Kutarik nafas sebentar. Aku nggak mau suaraku gemetar saat mengucapkan janji ini. " Iya. Aku bersedia."

Kurasakan air mataku mengalir.

" Dengan begini, dihadapan Tuhan dan ikatan suci, kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri." Ucap sang pastor itu.

Hankyung meraih tanganku dan menarik cincin perak yang dulu disematkannya dua tahun yang lalu. Digantinya dengan sebuah cincin yang lebih indah. Cincin pernikahan kami.

Kututup mulutku untuk menahan isakanku. Hankyung membuka tudung pengantin yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahku. Senyumannya.. Senyuman yang paling kurindukan.

" Saranghae.." Gumamnya.

Aku mengangguk. " Nado, saranghae.."

Hankyung menunduk dan langsung mencium bibirku lembut. Aku balas menciumnya. Hankyung.. Aku benar- benar bahagia bisa menjadi pengantinmu. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku.

Umma.. Appa.. Dan adik- adikku yang lain..

Jeongmal gomawoyo..

Saranghae..

.

~Last story is Fin~

.

OMAKE

Enam bulan telah berlalu sejak acara pernikahan Hankyung dan Heechul. Hari ini keluarga Kim mengadakan pesta kebun untuk merayakan Kyuhyun yang baru aja menjadi pemenang tunggal di kompetisi gamers. Dasar magnae yang nggak berubah.

Tentunya ada hal yang special karena Siwon dan Sungmin ikut bergabung.

" Kyu!" Yesung langsung menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun begitu sadar si magnae sedang merekam dirinya yang sejak tadi lagi mojok sama Wookie.

Kyuhyun kembali cengengsan dan mengarahkan handycam ke Sungmin yang sedang memanggang barbekyu dengan Jungsoo. " Yah.. Umma dan calon menantunya akur!" Seru Kyuhyun dan mengarahkan kamera itu ke Siwon yang sedang duduk sambil ngobrol dengan Youngwoon.

" Kali ini cuma adegan ngebosenin." Cibir si magnae. " Ah, Kibum noona! Gosong!"

Kibum tersentak saat sadar kalau roti yang dipanggangnya udah gosong gara- gara yeojya itu sibuk ngeliatin Siwon karena khawatir Youngwoon nggak suka sama pacarnya. Ini kan pertama kalinya dua namja itu ngobrol secara resmi.

Kyuhyun langsung tertawa geli.

" Magnae aneh! Sini aku yang rekam!" Yesung langsung mengambil alih kamera. Dan merekam kearah Heechul yang sejak tadi duduk santai di dekat Wookie sedangkan suaminya udah gabung sama Youngwoon.

" Ugh!" Gelagat Heechul membuat kedua namja itu diam dan melepaskan pandangan dari handycam.

" Eonnie kenapa?" Tanya Wookie.

Heechul menutup mulutnya. " Aku.." Sebelum selesai bicara, Heechul langsung lari masuk ke rumah.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Hankyung yang cuma bisa bengong.

" Dia sakit?" Tanya Jungsoo khawatir.

Hankyung menggeleng. " Biar kulihat dulu." Namun sebelum Hankyung beranjak masuk ke rumah Heechul sudah kembali dengan wajah pucat. " Kau sakit, chagi?"

Heechul kelihatan menggeleng lemah. " Aku hanya mual." Jawabnya.

Mendengar satu jawaban itu Yesung dan Kyuhyun membulatkan mata mereka nggak percaya.

" Eonnie! Apa eonnie udah haid bulan ini?" Tanya Sungmin cepat.

Heechul diam menatap Jungsoo yang juga nggak sabar menanti jawabannya. Heechul menunduk. " A-aku.. Telat dua bulan.." Bisik yeojya itu.

" Yay! Umma dan appa akan jadi kakek dan nenek!" Seruan Kyuhyun membuat suasana yang hening langsung heboh.

" Noona akan punya anak!" Seru Yesung nggak kalah heboh.

" Chukkae!" Wookie langsung berlari memeluk Heechul. " Chukkae, noona.."

Heechul hanya menatap keluarganya bingung. Dialihkan tatapannya ke Jungsoo dan Youngwoon yang tersenyum. Hankyung langsung merangkul pinggang Heechul dan mencium kepala yeojya itu lembut.

" Kita akan menjadi orang tua, nih.." Gumamnya santai.

Heechul tertawa pelan. Tapi ada satu perasaan yang kini menyelimutinya. Antara perasaan bahagia, terharu dan sedih. Ya, dia memang sangat bahagia sekarang. Ditengah keluarganya dan keluarga kecilnya dengan Hankyung. Penantiannya selama dua tahun terbalaskan dengan keutuhan keluarga yang semakin bertambah.

" Aku.. Bahagia.." Gumam Heechul pelan.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT!

* * *

.

Yaay.. akhirnya tamat juga.. *sujud syukur*

Ahh.. Aku bisa bernafas lega.

Gimana ceritanya? Aku harap semua readers suka sama kim family ini. Pasti banyak typos.. Mian, yaa.. Aq nggak baca ulang saking malesnya. Hhehe.. Oh iya! Terima kasih atas semua dukungan dari readers yang terhormat! Pokoknya sekarung love buat kalian semua, deh! Hhehe..

Kali ini aq minta maaf lagi- lagi ngga bikin balesan review.. Balesannya kubuat di special story of Kim Family aja ya.. Nah, untuk special storynya.. Hhehe.. Setelah kuhitung –bahkan suara yang milih dua/tiga juga dihitung-, ternyata…

**About My Heart :: 22**

**Friend? :: 27**

**Love is Sweet :: 16**

Dengan kata lain.. Cerita yang akan kubuat sebagai special story adalah **Friend?**.. (tadinya aku pikir About My Heart yang akan menang) :D

Hmm.. Atau readers kepengen aku buat ketiga cerita itu? (readers :: truz apa gunanya polling author babbo!)

Semoga readers yang memilih dua kandidat lainnya nggak kecewa, yaa.. Hhehe

Ah, ngga usah banyak bacot lagi dah.. Sekian aja cuap-cuapnya.. Coz tangan author udah pada keriting dari tadi ngetik nih cerita. Hhehe..

**Review, yaa…**

With love..

**Signed,**

**Kim Taena, istrinya Kim Yesung, umma-nya Ddangko-brothers**.. kkkk

*ditimpuk cloudsomnia*

**Nb** :: Ada yang mau Kim Family Series 3? #plakk


End file.
